His T-shirt
by calleighstorres
Summary: Natalia wears an old t-shirt he left round hers and thinks about what could've been. A visitor occurs. EDeN. Problematic Eric/Calleigh. Implied Marisol/Horatio.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami but y'all already knew that :P**

**Very Fluffy towards the end.. **

**Authors Notes - Past DelVista/EDeN/EricNatalia & Implied EC. Natalia is my favourite girl and honestly deserves better than the writers.. she and Eric were literally made for each other. Inspired by the song 'T-shirt' by Shontelle. :) **

It had been a long day of processing DNA evidence in place as temporary DNA lab tech as Valera was close to giving birth to her baby. Natalia had gotten home and almost instantly changed out of her work clothes. It was 7pm and she was ready to relax from all of the overtime she had been doing. The Latina was left half clad in only her underwear. She put on an old oversized shirt and let her golden brown locks free from it's updo. Natalia ruffled her hair and sighed in relief. Finally free from anything she related back to work. Besides the shirt.

It wasn't just _a shirt... _this shirt belonged to Eric.

His Cuban musk emitted from the material. She had always loved his distinct smell, although it wasn't something she would've considered before she met the youngest Delko. Natalia was sure he didn't even know she had it. The shirt was plain and short sleeved, colored a perfect shade of white, in his size. There was something about it that made her feel at peace when it was worn over her body, feeling the texture of it on her tanned skin.

The news had spread through the lab that Calleigh and Eric were a thing. Natalia of course, didn't exactly approve, however she did not show her disapproval because of how much she cared about Delko. More than she could put into words. How protective he was over her really made the Latina feel safe. Especially when her ex had been stalking her and he would stay with her on nights when she felt alone. Those were the parts she missed the most. They could talk about anything and it wouldn't be criticized or judged. Ryan had been a little more revealing with his skepticism about their relationship. Calleigh hadn't even told him, and they were best friends. He felt as if she didn't trust him. Which did cause a bit of friction in the team once again.

There was nobody's clothing she'd rather be musing in. Something about him, she couldn't really explain, that made her miss him. It wasn't just his kiss. Or his touch. It was the way he did it. The seductive Spanish phrases he'd whisper or how he'd play with her hair while they watched a movie. The little things.

Natalia knew that Calleigh had been acting a little cold since it was revealed that Natalia and Eric had been unofficially involved in an unlabeled relationship before theirs. If anything, she seemed threatened. Constant glares the blonde would fire her way. Or snarky comments, that weren't as light hearted as Ryan's were. Ryan was naturally sarcastic whereas Calleigh was more of just a flirt with all the guys. Attention seemed to be the thing she craved the most.

She remembered running her hands through his curly hair. Feeling his light stubble against her jaw. Digging her nails into his back with no ability to control it. And oh how it would make him crazy. They didn't try to be overly sexual or explicit. It was as loving as it got. Even little touches and pillowtalk before work.

For the last two hours, Natalia had just been binge watching her favourite TV show with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Her face was ridden of any traces of makeup and she was completely bare-faced. This was how she would spend her usual Friday nights. Having finished work late, she thought treating herself to a well deserved cup of cocoa was more than necessary. The show had just finished and it was 9.30pm. Natalia had gone to the kitchen area to put her cup away, when there was a knock on the door.

Unknown to Natalia things in Eric's life had been different. Calleigh got into an argument with his sister, Carmen, and it had caused backlash from Marisol and the eldest Delko sibling, Elena. Because of that he and Calleigh then fell out over his family. He always put family first. That's how it worked. And he wouldn't change because anyone wanted him to. It got explosive and ended with them agreeing to take a break. Break up for a while, spend some time apart and see what happens.

His sisters had been hanging out with Boa Vista. Ever since she had convinced him to go to Marisol and Horatio's eloping, Marisol had grown to adore the other latina in Eric's life. She had heard how much he had been there for her and they got to know one another quite well. Elena and Carmen had wanted to meet her too. They both agreed this was the one time their little brother hadn't gotten with someone who he could possibly have relationship issues with in the future. And that's what was needed. Sense of security and one to one deep conversation. All three had seen Natalia as being a quieter, more laid back version of Calleigh. Despite her being known as the dramatic one, nothing really gave off that vibe to them.

That made him think. If he was with the wrong person, how come he hadn't realised until now? When their relationship had hit rock bottom because of a disagreement with his siblings? That was insane. And not the good kind.

Eric knew there was only one way to know what was going to be the best option. To talk to Natalia. Which is why he was standing outside her door, on the porch at 10 o'clock at night.

When Natalia opened it up.. her appearance had left him smitten. "Eric. What'cha need? It's quite late and I think Calleigh would be worried." "Me and Calleigh have.. broken up. I'm here to talk to you.. about us." Her fatigue had suddenly disappeared. "Oh, come in then. You can't stand here all night." Natalia allowed him inside and shut the door behind her. They had a lot to discuss.

The two had seated themselves on the couch. Eric explained everything from what Marisol had said to why he and Calleigh broke up. She listened intently, focusing on every word he said. His eyes had occasionally left her eyes and scanned her scarce amount of clothing. Boa Vista in clothes too big for her did make her look adorable though. He had agreed with himself on that. And somehow, his thoughts were becoming less focused on his ex and more on the former lover of his sitting in front of him.

"I'm so sorry Eric," she placed a hand just under his jaw. "..don't worry about it, being family orientated doesn't make you in the wrong." His eyes took a glance at where she was touching him. It was an act of affection. He appreciated it. "Thank you, 'Talia... I don't know if I would've been able to figure things out without someone to talk to." "I'm here whenever you need me." The latina told him with a small smile appearing on her face.

Eric nodded, rubbing her shoulder gently. "Nice shirt." "Nice shirt, Eric." she responded with a laugh. Delko shook his head as he also laughed. He had to admit that casual shirts, his shirts, looked so much cuter than dress shirts did, and on her especially.

"Merry Christmas, Eric."

"There's one thing I've been meaning to get for Christmas."

Natalia chuckled. "What's that?" "You." She blushed with embarrassment. "Me?.. well.. here I am." Eric nodded. He got down on her and kissed her. Natalia held his sides, kissing back with just as much as anticipation. They both wanted each other. For too long. And this was all too familiar.

She wrapped her legs around him and moved one hand into his hair while the other felt all the muscle she'd missed. _Double the Eric, double the fun. _Natalia wouldn't have expected to be making out with her former lover six hours ago. Whatever had changed his mind.. that didn't matter. It was the fact he was there with her then.


End file.
